


Last Man Standing

by Anonymous405



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Male Character, Drug Addiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jason-Centric, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous405/pseuds/Anonymous405
Summary: "Jason scanned the building once more; still, the gang was nowhere to be in sight.  This wasn't unsual to Jason, for usually stakeouts took many long hours before the perp, in this case Riddler's crew, to show up.  He sighed, pushing back his back in a frustrated manner, and scanned the city below him for any local crime he could put a stop too.  Nothing.  The Otisburg District seemed at peace tonight.  If only Jason knew of the future intentions the night had for him, it could have saved his life."This story only has two time periods: Before the Beating and After Death.  Before the Beating tells the classic tale of how Jason Todd, the second Boy Wonder and wonderful kid, became an innocent victim in yet another one of Joker's evil schemes.  After Death showcases Jason's survival: from getting over the tragic past, making amends with once old enemies, and finding love in the strange and unique places.





	Last Man Standing

* * *

Gunfire rang throughout the streets of Gotham, followed by screeching police sirens and wails of the innocent. Blood, poured onto the concrete sidewalks of the ghastly city, leaked onto every corner as murderers and monsters rampaged onward. It didn't matter whether it was night nor day, crime never slept in the sleazy city.  Jason perched on the edge of the building, his cape flowing gracefully in the wind.  He rubbed his eyes and shivered- it's only been a year since he first became the Boy Wonder and his sleep schedule was still adjusting.  In fact, everthing was adjusting-a new home...a new family...new father-figure... "Robin, do you copy?" Bruce's gravelly and hoarse voice echoed in the kid's communicator. Boy Wonder, a name Jason detested with every fiber of his being, sprinted up the fire escape and onto the roof of the Gotham Bank.  Panting, he leaned his hand on the roof's railing.  

"Copy, Bats.  What's the location and crime?" Jason's eyes gazed hastily over the city, scanning with his gadgets instilled in his domino mask. From up here, the city looked beautiful-brightly lit up as if it were a collection of stars.  Gotham actually looked pure for once, free from all violence.  This made Jason smile, for anyone who has ever been in Gotham knows the truth. 

_"People don't care whether you live or die, Jason....The only thing you can do is protect yourself...The street's not going to take care you"_

_"_ Rumours have surfaced that Riddler's crew is planning a jailbreak for Nygma.  I need you to investigate and report what they're planning.  You'll find them hanging around the Stacked Deck."  Jason stood up, putting his gadgets into his utility belt and began to prepare to glide to the Otisburg District.  "Robin.  Do not make contact with Riddler's crew.  Only investigate and report.  Copy?"  Bruce's tone was harsh and stern, but Jason was used to it.  

"Roger," Jason turned the volume of his communicator down. _Don't engage? This is Riddler, for Christ's sake!  Does Batman really not trust me to take down the Riddler?_  He huffed angrily, jumping off of the roof of the bank, his cape effortlessly allowing him to glide towards the seedy nightclub's direction.  Stopping on an apartment complex, Robin began to leap from building to building, with as much agility as his body would allow. His black hair swooped over his eyes, frustrating him and having him mentally place a reminder to get a new haircut.  Sure, there was nothing wrong with his haircut now, maybe the bangs were just a little long, but it wasn't the same as his predecessor.  The first and better Robin, now current alias being Nightwing, was Jason's only goal to live up to.   _Maybe, just maybe, he would finally treat me as a partner, and not some stupid kid._ This thought always passed through Jason's mind, him just being a nuissance to Bruce and never being able to live up to Dick.  Maybe this was one of the reasons he hated being called Boy Wonder, for deep down he knew he could never live up to the true Robin.  

"I'm here," Jason scanned the entrance of the nightclub- girls with tightly fitting clothing skimpishly running after their friends, men in tall, black suits walking while locking arms with their presumed mistresses of the evening, and the bouncers with their snarled teeth and gruesome scars denying people from entering.  Typical Stacked Deck night.  "No sign of Riddler's crew from the outside viewpoint," Jason took out a batarang, specialized with an interior HD camera, and threw it towards the building.  Quickly, he got out a remote and screen, flying the batarang discreetly towards the windows of the club.  Again, no sign of the dastardly crew.    He steered the batarang back to the roof, catching it with one hand and putting it back into his belt.  He groaned, despising stakeouts.  Ever since Jason became Robin, he knew the least favorite part of his job was going to be the stakeouts.  Sure, they were important for intel, but Jason had no patience for it.  This was probably the reason Bruce gave him idiotic cases such as these.  

_"The two most powerful warriors are patience and time, Jason.  Use them wisely, and you will succeed,"_

During most of his stakeouts, Jason liked to sit and think.  He thought alot during this time about numerous subjects ranging from the most simplictic to the most painful.  At this moment, he was thinking of that stupid nickname: Boy Wonder.  How could he even call himself that when he was about to turn eighteen in a few months?  What would the public call him then?  Man Wonder?  

He also thought about Dick-how kickass he was for making it on his own in Bludhaven.  Around Jason's age, Dick had already accomplished so much- winning the respect of Batman and the Justice League, assisting in the formation of the Teen Titans, leading the Titans, defeating Joker on a multitude of occasions with Batman.  Jason, however, has not accomplished much.  Granted, Bruce had only found the kid a year ago when he tried stealing the Batmobile's tires, but he always yearned he could be doing better.  

Jason scanned the building once more; still, the gang was nowhere to be in sight.  This wasn't unsual to Jason, for usually stakeouts took many long hours before the perp, in this case Riddler's crew, to show up.  He sighed, pushing back his back in a frustrated manner, and scanned the city below him for any local crime he could put a stop too.  Nothing.  The Otisburg District seemed at peace tonight.  If only Jason knew of the future intentions the night had for him, it could have saved his life.  Nevertheless, Jason didn't mind the peace and quiet.  He hadn't seen much stillness in the city in a long time, making a small shimmer of hope to fuel in his chest.  However, just before he could believe in the city again, a scream echoed the streets of the Otisburg District.  The scream-feminine and youthful-continued, but their being was nowhere in sight.  Robin, quickly searching, decided the scream was coming from the northside, near the Ace Chemicals building.  It has been advised to him to steer clear from that area numerous times from Bruce, but with executive decision, Jason leaped into action, with his heart in mind to save anyone and everyone he can.  

* * *

Present Day.

I woke up, drenched in my own sweat.  Looking at the clock, I groaned, running my fingers through my wavy, red hair.  8:02 a.m.  Too early to be awake, too awake to go back to sleep.  I looked, disoriented, around the apartment- bare walls, clothes scattered around the floor, and a lamp in the corner.  Empty, just the way I like it.  Stretching, I grabbed the half-empty glass of water and pill bottle by my bedside table.  Taking two of the pills, she came bolstering in the bedroom.  Her fierce red hair swished from side to side as she picked up her deep purple t-shirt. She put it on and sat beside me, gently placing her hand around my waist and smiling from ear to ear. "Everything okay?" Kori,  the most beautiful woman I'll probably ever meet, whispered in my ear.

"Couldn't sleep last night," I admitted, putting the glass down and turning my head to meet her glowing green eyes.  "I just had too much fun," I lied, smirking at her.  She looked down, blushed and brushed the bangs out of my eyes.  

"I had fun, too," Kori giggled, kissing my cheek softly.  Pulling her on top of me, I placed my hands around her waist.  "I am glad you called me over last night, Jay.  I wasn't sure you were going to after-"

"Hush," I kissed her gorgeous lips, "No talking," I smiled up at her, putting my hands underneath her shirt as she trembled with delight.  Before I could do anything next, my phone lit up from the table.  I'll admit I was going to ignore it, but Kori looked at my phone quizzically.  Sighing, I checked to see who was disturbing me this early in the morning.  _Tim._

_"Hey, can we talk?  Dick and I need to see you today."_

I scoffed, placing my phone back down on the table.  _Dick and I?_ "Maybe another time, darling.  Duty calls,"  I said, letting go of her beautiful figure.

"Definately another time with you, Jason," She bounced off the bed, putting on her dark blue jeans, "I'm in town this weekend, if you ever need someone to talk to," Kori gave me a pitiful glance, but I made no mind to it.  She feels bad after the fight between Dick and I, which is understandable given her relationship to the prick.  But to hell if I'm going to let Golden Boy ruin my chance with such a babe like her.  "You have my number," Kori winked, leaving the loft.  I groaned, putting my head against the pillow underneath me and responded to the text.

_"I'm a little busy today."_

Within seconds, Tim responded:

_"Bullshit.  Look, Dick and I will be at Cinque's Diner at noon."_

Which was followed with another text:

_"Don't blow me off Jason."_

 

Noon: the usual time I emerged from my troubling sleep, and I am forced to be at a cliche French restaurant meeting two of the least favorite individuals I like to be in the presence of.  So, in retalliation, I showed up late.  Wearing a red long-sleeve shirt, a black vest over it, shades to shield my hungover eyes from the cheap and dimly lit flourescent lights of the restaurant, and black pants, I stumbled into the place around 12:15.  It didn't take me long to find these jackasses: all I had to do was follow the sound of impatient tapping.

"You're late," Tim growled, still tapping his fingers against the wooden table as Dick got up to greet me.  Unsure of how to, the tall raven-haired man extened his hand towards me. I simply ignored his presence, sitting across from Tim.  "You were supposed to be here at noon, Jason.  I know you read my texts,"  God, he sounds like a whiny teenage girl.  I would have told him that too, but I wasn't in the mood to fight.  I just wanted to get whatever the hell this was over with.

"The two most powerful warriors are patience and time, Tim.  I'm surprised Brucey didn't teach you that," I sneered, taking off my shades, "What the hell is this about, anyway?  You're taking time from very busy schedule and-"

"Oh, please.  The only things on your to do list are 1. take drugs 2. fuck until your dick comes off 3. be the asshole we all know you as, and 4. repeat.  So don't talk to me about your-"

"That's enough, Tim." Dick sighed, sitting down beside the fucking brat, "What Tim is trying to say, Jason, is thank you for meeting up with us.  We both know it's hard to sit here and chat given our previous....outings,"  He's refering to the time we all tried to kill each other, well the  _most recent_ time we tried to kill each other.  Tim grumbled something, looking down and pouting like the baby he is while Dick stared at me, waiting for me to respond.  I simply nodded.  "Well," Dick cleared his throat, "You and I both know you got Bruce's wedding invitation.  But, you haven't rsvped yet."  

"Doesn't that mean I don't want to go?" I scoffed, raising an eyebrow, "Look, if that's all you have to say, then I'd better get going.  I have-" 

"It would mean a lot to Bruce if you came.  Hell, it would mean a lot to ALL of us if you came," He nudged at Tim, who begrudgingly nodded his head without meeting my gaze.  The waiter came by, refilling each of our half-empty glasses of water.  During Dick's insanely boring ass lecture, I reached into my pocket, opened the pill bottle, and placed one in my mouth, taking a sip of water before interrupting the prick.

"Look.  This pussy emotional bullshit might work on someone else, but to hell if it's working on me," I glared, "I wouldn't go in a million fucking years back to that hellhole we all called home.  And nothing will change my mind."  

"Roy's going to be there." 


End file.
